


The Winter Soldier

by MajorMinor, studioghoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Vague Mentions of Blood, Vague Mentions of Cannibalism, Wendigo!Bucky, this fic is A Mess™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/pseuds/MajorMinor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loses himself after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> all i have to say is yikes and pls dont yell at me
> 
> the wendigo thing came from talking about rami malek as bucky and spiraled into an until dawn thing
> 
> so here we have it
> 
> wendigo bucky

The last thing he can remember is Steve.

 

“Bucky hang on!” Steve reaches for him.

“Grab my hand.”

 

Steve’s hand barely grazes his before the pipe breaks.

 

“Bucky!” Steve’s voice rings out.

 

And that’s it.

He’s falling.

 

☆

 

The next thing he registers is the agonizing pain.

He squeezes his eyes shut and resists the urge to scream. Taking a deep breath, he sits up.

 

“Fuck.”

 

That’s when he realizes something is very wrong.

The first thing he sees when he looks down is the blood stained snow, then his missing arm.

 

☆

 

He’s freezing and he’s missing an arm.

He can do this.

He can get through this.

All he has to do is survive.

He takes what’s left of his left sleeve and wraps it as tight as he can manage around his stump before pulling himself to his feet.

He squints at his surroundings, realizing he’s surrounded by miles and miles of snow and trees.

Great.

 

☆

 

The days begin to blur.

He tried to keep track of the rising and setting of the sun, but this low in the mountains, there’s hardly any sunlight and whenever there is, it’s gone in the blink of an eye.

His hunger is worse than the pain.

The cold has made him numb all over, all of his limbs feeling as if they were amputated and not just his left arm.

His stomach no longer growls, begging him for more than tree bark and snow.

It just sits there, hollow.

A constant reminder of his need to find something, anything, _anyone_ , to eat.

Suddenly, they appear, seemingly out of nowhere.

The camp.

Three men sitting with their faces to a fire.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he’s on them.

 

☆

 

He doesn’t know what came over him.

He _ate_ people.

But oh, god.

He’s so damn hungry.

Everything starts running together after that.

Time gets harder to keep track of.

All he knows is hunger.

 

☆

 

Stronger.

He feels so much stronger now.

But at what price?

He loses the details in his days, not that there were many from the start.

He feels more distanced from himself.

He only knows a single word: hunt.

 

☆

 

And that’s what he does.

He can smell him before he sees him.

The scent of flesh strong in the air.

The scent smells familiar somehow.

Not like the others he’s eaten.

But familiar in a different sense.

He chases the scent from above in the trees.

And that’s when he sees him.

He jumps from the trees, startling the man below.

The man raises his shield cautiously, squinting at him.

 

☆

 

It’s a creature.

Not like anything Steve has seen before.

It’s slowly coming towards him when something catches his eye.

There’s a little wing on what’s left of the creature’s left arm.

Just like what’s on his helmet.

Just like Bucky had tattooed on his skin.

There’s no way.

 

“...Bucky?”

 

Steve doesn’t get any closer but he swears he sees it.

The creature growls.

His grip tightens on the shield.

 

“Bucky.”

 

He clears his throat nervously.

 

“It’s me Steve.”

 

And of course, he lets his guard down.

The creature, Bucky?, circles around him growling lowly.

Steve gulps, he really shouldn’t have come out here alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ominous ending is ominous
> 
> This work now has [fanart](http://acebvcky.tumblr.com/post/142390777478)!


End file.
